


Alone in Berlin

by papirossy



Category: Berlin Station (TV), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Affairs, Gay Male Character, M/M, Post-Break Up, Urban ennui
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Juni 2018. Filmaufnahmen führen Richard zurück nach Berlin.





	Alone in Berlin

   
Das hier wäre nicht das richtige Kreuzberg, hatte Daniel ihm gesagt. „Was ist das richtige Kreuzberg“, hatte Richard zurückgefragt. Höflich. „Kreuzberg 36. Da musst du hin. Mein Restaurant war dort. Aber naja, die Gentrifizierung greift um sich.“  
  
Richard genoss das gluckernde Geräusch, mit dem schwarzer Pinot Noir in sein Weinglas lief, und stellte sich damit an das Fenster seines Kreuzberger Apartments. Drüben auf der anderen Straßenseite blinkte die Leuchtschrift einer Dönerbude. _Curry 36_. Er fand das alles sehr verwirrend.  
  
Er fühlte sich wohl hier, zog Schuhe und Socken aus und lief barfuß durch das Halbdunkel des Wohnzimmers. Er spielte seine Max Richter Playlist ab und sank auf das cremefarbene Ledersofa.  
  
Wenn das nicht das richtige Kreuzberg war, dachte er, wollte er gar nicht im richtigen Kreuzberg sein.  
  
Am Morgen weckte ihn der sanfte Ton seines Handyweckers. _1984_ lag aufgeklappt auf seiner nackten Brust. Seine Agentin hatte ihm eine E-Mail geschickt. Man wollte ihn für die Rolle des Winston Smiths für ein geplantes Remake. Also war er zu Dussmann gegangen, wo es eine riesige Auswahl an englischsprachigen Büchern gab, und hatte sich das Buch besorgt. Seine alte zerlesene Ausgabe lag auf dem Nachttisch seines alten Jugendzimmers in einem leeren Elternhaus. Den Gedanken daran hatte er mit einem langen Schluck Pinot herunter gespült. Die kalte zerstörte Landschaft des Orwell-Romans – eine willkommene Zuflucht in Zeiten, in denen man zuviel fühlte.  
  
Mit einem Ächzen legte er das Buch bei Seite und schob seine langen Beine aus dem Bett. Er duschte, putzte sich die Zähne und schlüpfte barfuß in seine schwarzen Lederslipper. Draußen wartete bereits der schwarze Mercedes. Er begrüßte seinen Fahrer mit einem vagen Lächeln.  
  
Durch das Fenster schaute er auf die Stadt, die er – so wie jeder hier – liebte und gleichzeitig hasste. Es herrschte bestes Frühlingswetter. Keine Spur mehr von der stalinistischen Kälte, die er beim Dreh 2015 hier erfahren hatte. Mustafa klopfte zum Takt der Musik auf sein Lenkrad und schaute zufrieden mit sich und der Welt durch seine Sonnenbrille auf die Kreuzung. Richard erkannte diesen Ort von dem Dreh damals. Es faszinierte ihn, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit gefühlskalter Brutalismus hier auf echte Lebensfreude traf. Klirrende Club-Mate-Flaschen, Punks, die Zigaretten schnorrten, Millennials, die jetzt statt Selfies Boomerangs aufnahmen, die U-Bahn, die über ihre Köpfe hinweg ratterte, Autohupen, pöbelnde Ratfahrer. Der übliche Ghetto Jam.  
  
Richard sah auf das Straßenschild. Skalitzer Straße. Er fragte, was Mustafa dachte, wie lange es bis nach Friedrichshain dauern würde.  
  
„Kommt drauf an“, Mustafa sprach mit rustikalem Akzent, „ich schätze fumfundviersig Minuten.“  
  
Sie steckten mitten im morgendlichen Verkehrstau und es ging nur schleppend voran. Richard antwortete auf die Nachricht der Aufnahmeleitung und sah leicht angespannt aus dem Fenster. Er las Verkehrsschilder, Werbeplakate und Ladenschilder. _Sparkasse, Hannibal, Späti 36._ Alles war hier 36. Je tiefer sie in das echte Kreuzberg fuhren, desto dichter wurde das Gewusel an Leuten, die ihre Laptops in die Cafés schleppten, sich mit Freunden auf ein Katerfrühstück trafen oder einfach nur herumlungerten.  
  
Endlich fuhren sie über die Oberbaumbrücke. Eine staubige Morgensonne hing über der Spree wie eine Lampe von IKEA, die man lange nicht mehr geputzt hatte. Er dachte an den ätzenden Ammoniakgeruch, der unter dieser Brücke herrschte, und fragte sich, wie es seinen Berlin Station-Kollegen in Budapest jetzt ging. Hier und da las er einen Tweet von einem aus dem Cast und bekam so etwas wie Heimweh.  
  
Der Drehtag zog sich dahin. Er war mit vielem Warten verbunden und er fühlte sich allein mit seinen trüben Gedanken. Daniel war ein guter Kumpel, aber recht zäh im Umgang. Seine unbeholfenen Scherze entlockten Richard höchstens ein höfliches Lächeln. Julie hatte hier und da eine wärmende Berührung und die Maske ein Lachen für ihn übrig, doch am Ende des Tages zog er sich lieber zurück. Er hatte keine Kraft für ein _Bier danach_. Museumsbesuche, ein Abendessen hier und da, ein Glas Pinot Noir, danach stand ihm mehr der Sinn. Und meistens tat er beides allein und mit dem Handy in der Hand. Er schrieb sich mit Lee mehr als für ihn gut war.  
  
Die vielen Dönerbuden erinnerten ihn an ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Die gemeinsamen Fahrradtouren durch die Stadt, Wintersonne im Weinbergpark, _Der Himmel über Berlin_ zwischen nackten Füßen auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
Richard wohnte in demselben Apartment wie damals. Es war ein stiller, ruhiger Ort nicht weit ab vom Schuss. Wenn ihm danach war, konnte er vor die Tür gehen und war direkt unter Leuten. Der Klang von Pinot Noir am Abend, Max-Richter-Musik, mehr brauchte es nicht. Doch es war leer und einsam ohne Lee. Er vermisste sein Lachen, seine nachdenkliche Stimme morgens um vier, das verschlafene Lächeln in seinen Kissen.  
  
„Auf dich“, sagte er mit dunkler Stimme und trank aus seinem Glas. Die Leute standen schon wieder – oder noch immer – Schlange vorm _Curry 36_. Richard hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt, dass es keine Zeit gab, zu der sie das nicht taten, und wunderte sich auch sonst über gar nichts mehr.  
  
Gegen 21 Uhr bekam er eine unerwartete Nachricht, die dazu führte, dass er sich ein frisches T-Shirt anzog, sich Aftershave an den Hals sprühte und beschwingt die Hausflurtreppen herunterjoggte.  
  
Richard nahm die U6 nach Stadtmitte und stieg dort um. Im langen Tunnel, der die U6 mit der U2 verband, spielte jemand Cello. Erinnerung an Wohnzimmerkonzerte und das gerührte Gesicht seiner Mum.  
  
Richard ging mit angehaltenem Atem und pochendem Herzen an dem Musiker vorbei und joggte die Stufen hoch zur U2. Die Absätze seiner Slipper klackerten auf den glatten Fliesen. Seine Agentin hatte ihm ans Herz gelegt, ein Taxi zu nehmen, wenn er ausgehen wollte. Doch Richard kannte die Stadt gut und was er nicht kannte, wollte er kennen lernen. Er hatte ein Allerweltsgesicht und in Berlin sah er mit seinem Bart ohnehin aus wie jeder andere bärtige Typ über 30. Und davon gab es hier viele.  
  
Am Nollendorfplatz stieg er aus. Lee mochte das schwule Leben an diesem Ort. Es war elegant und auf angenehme Weise zurückhaltend. Hier hatten sie sich so anonym und befreit gefühlt, dass sie zum ersten und einzigen Mal öffentlich Händchen gehalten hatten.  
  
Doch das war lange her.  
  
Sie hatten sich in einer Bar am Winterfeldtplatz verabredet. Es war keine schwule Bar. Menschen jeder Gesinnung saßen an den Bistrotischen draußen auf der Straße und plauderten. Richard räusperte sich und strich sich sein Sakko glatt. Er war zu früh und setzte sich an die leere Bar. Dort bestellte er ein Glas Wasser und trank gierig. Er verschluckte sich beinahe, als er eine sachte Hand auf seinem Rücken und seine samtige Stimme an seinem Ohr spürte.  
  
„Tut mir leid, ich bin zu spät.“  
  
„Hey!“ Das Lachen rumpelte aus seiner Kehle wie ein Sack Kohlen.  
  
Martin sah gut aus. Bart, Sakko, locker zurückgestrichenes silberblondes Haar. Richard war schon immer auf alberne Weise verliebt in ihn gewesen. Hatte sich jedoch nie ernsthaft Hoffnung gemacht. Ein kleiner Flirt hier und da, aber ohne ernsthafte Absichten. Martin war vergeben gewesen und dann waren da diese starken Gefühle für Lee und alles andere eine Weile lang in Vergessenheit geraten.  
  
Martin rutschte neben ihn auf den Barhocker. Sie plauderten etwas über ihre Projekte, Berlin, George Orwell. Martin war sein übliches nervöses Selbst. Finger klopften auf der Theke, fuhren durch silberblonde Strähnen, spielten mit dem Kabel seiner Kopfhörer – und gleichzeitig war er ganz ihm ihn. Ozeanblaue Augen blickten direkt in seine. Hart und konzentriert war sein Blick und dann – als Richard sich gerade fragte, ob er das Thema wechseln sollte – brach er auf in dieses glasklare Lächeln.  
  
Richard hatte Gifs von Martins DJ-Gig in Dublin auf Twitter gesehen und fragte ihn danach. Auch wenn er sich nicht viel aus Paul Weller, Duke Ellington und maßgeschneiderte Anzügen machte, doch er liebte es, Leute über etwas reden zu lassen, das sie bewegte und ihnen dabei zuzusehen. Es machte Martins schöne Augen auf ganz andere Weise lebendig.  
  
„Ich will ehrlich sein“, sagte Richard müde und etwas betrunken, als sie in Kreuzberg auf sein Sofa fielen. „Ich war etwas verliebt in dich damals.“  
  
Es war so albern und so lange her, dass Richard es selbst nur noch für einen Witz hielt, den man nach eins, zwei Drinks ruhig erzählen konnte.  
  
Martin krächzte ein Lachen, den Kopf zurück auf die Sofalehne gelegt. Sein bärtiger Kehlkopf hüpfte auf und ab dabei. Schläfrig sah er Richard jetzt an. Hängende Augenlider, lange Wimpern.  
  
„Damals?“  
  
Eine Hand lag auf Richards Oberschenkel.  
  
Martins Flirtstil war schamlos und messerscharf. Herzklopfen, eine Möglichkeit. Richard streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus.  
  
„Entschuldigung, darf ich?“ Er suchte Martins Lippen von unten. Eine Geste, die er sich angewöhnt hatte bei seinen Filmpartnerinnen und Männern, die kleiner waren als er. Falls Martin noch keine Erfahrung mit Männern hatte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.  
  
Bart scheuerte auf Bart. Daran musste man sich auch erst mal gewöhnen. Ihre Lippen lösten sich und Richard spürte lange Wimpern auf seiner Wange.  
  
„Hast du das schon mal gemacht?“ Richard schluckte schwer. „Mit einem Mann?“  
  
„Ist das wichtig?“  
  
Es war nicht wichtig. In der neonbeleuchteten Berliner Nacht waren sie nur Atem auf Haut, staunende Blicke und hungrig tastende Hände.  
  
„Du bist wunderschön“, zischelte Richard über ihn gekrümmt ins Ohr. Das rote Licht von _Curry 36_ verschwamm auf seinem nackten, von einem dünnen Schweißfilm bedeckten Rücken.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Als er mit der Zahnbürste im Mund aus dem Bad kam, lag Martin in seinem Bett und trug Richards Lesebrille. Sonst nichts. Das dünne Laken hatte sich in seinen Beinen verfangen. Er blätterte in dem Orwell und las mit einem Doppelkinn. Richard grinste mit der Zahnbürste im Mund. Nicht der schlechteste Anblick um 4 Uhr morgens.  
  
„Du kannst ruhig weiterschlafen.“  
  
Martin brummte in das Buch. Ein grauer Schleier hing über der erwachenden Stadt.  
  
„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich fahr noch mal ins Hotel, mich umziehen.“  
  
„Wo ist dein Hotel?“, rief Richard aus dem Bad und spuckte Zahnpasta ins Waschbecken.  
  
„Mitte. Soho House.“  
  
Richard grunzte und schlüpfte in eine frische Unterhose. Er war kein besonderer Fan des Soho House. Zu prätentiös, zu unecht.  
  
Martin zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war nur ein paar Tage in der Stadt, da ging das schon mal in Ordnung.  
  
Er legte den Orwell auf einen Stapel anderer Bücher. _The Innocent, The Spy who came in from the Cold, Alone in Berlin._ „Erheiternde Lektüre“, wusste Martin zu kommentieren und wischte sich über sein zerknittertes Gesicht.  
  
In der Tür grinsten sie sich an und küssten sich umständlich knapp an den Lippen vorbei.  
  
„Also“, sagte einer.  
  
„Also“, sagte der andere.  
  
Martins Taxi wartete unten. Doch kaum hatte Richard die Tür geschlossen, klopfte es von der anderen Seite – leise, so als wüsste er, dass Richard lächelnd an der Tür verharrt hatte. Selbstsicher und fast ein bisschen lasziv lehnte Martin gegen den Türrahmen, als Richard öffnete, und hatte ein schiefes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
  
*  
  
  
In der Maske zupfte Andy an seinen Haaren. Müde hielt er die Augen geschlossen, ein vages Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Es war gut so. Ein sanfter Einstieg in den stressigen Drehtag.  
  
„Hmm, du hast so eine ganz bestimmte Aura“, sagte Andy und schmierte mit einer ruppigen schnellen Bewegung Haarwachs in ihren Handflächen breit. Da waren sie wieder die zupfenden Fingerspitzen.  
  
„Ist das so?“ Richard lachte tief und brummig.  
  
„War ne kurze Nacht, hm?“  
  
„Ohja.“  
  
Sie zwinkerte ihm durch den Spiegel hinweg zu und mehr wurde darüber nicht gesprochen.  
  
Es wurde ein zäher Drehtag und er war mit sich nicht zufrieden. Er ignorierte Lees Nachrichten, bis er irgendwann Nerven hatte ihn zurückzurufen. Er stand vor dem Bodemuseum auf einer Brücke und genoss die Abendsonne. Ein Straßenmusiker spielte auf einer Geige, Menschen saßen auf den Treppen vor dem Museum und plauderten.  
  
„Du hattest Sex!“, war das erste, was Lee sagte.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Gut für dich!“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.“  
  
„Deine Stimme. Sie ist eine Oktave höher, wenn du Sex hattest.“  
  
„Das denkst du dir doch gerade aus.“  
  
„Leugnen tust du es aber auch nicht.“  
  
Lee aß Chips und hörte auch des Telefonierens wegen nicht damit auf.  
  
Es tat gut seine Stimme zu hören. Seit Lee davon gehört hatte, standen sie wieder in regem Kontakt und plauderten hier und da. Belangloses. Und wenn ihnen die Belanglosigkeiten ausgingen, dann schwiegen sie und sagten sich so alles, was nicht ausgesprochen werden konnte. „Ich vermisse dich“, sagte Richard dann in diese schwere Stille hinein und es klang wie die Antwort auf eine Frage, die nicht gestellt worden war.  
  
Er hörte Lee atmen. Unter seinen Füßen fuhr ein Ausflugsschiff unter die Brücke hindurch Richtung Fischerinsel.  
  
„Du würdest Berlin um diese Jahreszeit lieben.“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Sie haben hier ein Globe Theatre nachgebaut. Ich bin gerade dran vorbei.“  
  
Einen Moment war es wie früher. Richard lief durch die Abendsonne und sah mit schwerem Herzen auf seine Armbanduhr.  
  
„Ich, äh, muss jetzt auflegen, ich...“  
  
„Du bist verabredet.“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Das Gespräch verstummte, ohne dass einer aufgelegt hätte. Jeder Abschied fühlte sich so an, als wäre es der letzte, weswegen er beiden auch so schwer fiel.  
  
„Pass auf dich auf, Rich.“  
  
„Du auch“, und nach einer Pause fiel ihm Lees Theaterstück ein. „Viel Erfolg heute Abend!“  
  
Richard legte auf, so wie man Pflaster abreißen sollte, und setzte seine Sonnenbrille vor die glühenden Augen.  
  
Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen schleppte er sein schweres Herz die Brücke hinunter. Der Musiker spielte Because the night auf der Violine. Ein merkwürdiges Lied für eine Violine, dachte er. Aber das machte den Abend auch so unvergesslich. Schon jetzt.  
  
_„Weißt du noch damals dieser Abend in Berlin, als dieser Straßenmusiker_ Because the Night _auf der Violine gespielt hat?“,_ diesen Satz hätte er gerne einmal zu jemanden gesagt. Doch er war allein.  
  
_Schau mich eine Stunde lang an und wir sind verheiratet._  
  
Lees Stimme. Sie spukte durch seine Gedankengänge und verflog, als er Martin in der Abendsonne stehen sah. Richard war meistens zu früh und kam selten in den Genuss jemanden, der auf ihn wartete, von der anderen Straßenseite aus zu sehen. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen schlenderte er auf ihn zu. „Hey.“ Seine dunkle Stimme war eine Oktave heller. Nicht wie strahlender Sonnenschein, eher wie der graue Schleier über Berlin morgens um vier.  
  
„Hey.“  
  
Die Idee eines Kusses lag in der Luft, wurde mit der Akkordeonmusik davongetragen und die Spree hinuntergespült. „Ich dachte schon, ich stehe vor dem falschen Gebäude.“  
  
„Nein, das ist das Richtige.“  
  
„Hm“, Martin betrachtete die leeren Treppen, „Aber es ist zu.“  
  
„Nicht für uns!“  
  
Im kühlen Foyer schüttelte Richard einer Dame im Anzug die Hand. Die Luft war angenehm kühl und roch nach kaltem Marmor und Terpentin. Ihre Schritte und Stimmen hallten laut in dem menschenleeren Gebäude. „Zu den Impressionisten müssten wir hier hoch“, sagte sie mit steinhartem deutschen Akzent, der Leuten ihrer Generation – so um die fünfzig – häufig noch anhaftete.  
  
„Wollen wir?“  
  
Martin zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Amüsiert, überrascht, fragend. Er räusperte sich und folgte ihnen die Treppe hinauf.  
  
„Hier wären wir.“  
  
„Vielen Dank.“  
  
Die Dame nickte und schaltete sich mit einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen in den Stand-by-Modus.  
  
„Das ist es“, sagte Richard  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Lesser Ury.”  
  
„Ah ja! Wow!“  
  
Wie in Trance schaute sie auf die düstere Regennacht vor ihnen an der Wand.  
  
Bülowstraße. Kurz vorm Nollendorfplatz. Eine düstere Berliner Regennacht, die in den schwarzen Pfützen zerlief. Als sie gestern dort gewesen waren, hatte Richard ihm von Lesser Ury erzählt. Kaum einer schien ihn zu kennen. Nicht einmal Berliner. Er war einer jener Maler, die zwischen den Monets und Renoirs hingen und vor denen man sich erschöpft auf einer Museumsbank niedersetzte.  
  
Von Regen konnte man zur Zeit nur träumen. Berlin schmolz in der Abendsonne dahin. Die Menschen lagen auf den zertrampelten ausgedorrten Wiesen am Spreeufer oder hüpften durch die Brunnen.  
  
„Hast du jemanden?“, fragte Richard auf der Brücke und hätte gerne Martins Hand genommen. Offen und weich baumelte sie neben ihm, gelegentlich streiften sich ihre haarigen Arme. Ein Funke, der sich nicht entzündete.  
  
„Warum ist das wichtig?“  
  
„Du stellst diese Frage sehr häufig, wenn du Antworten ausweichen willst.“  
  
„Ja, aber warum ist das wichtig?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich mache nur Konversation.“  
  
Martin lachte laut. „Ja, von wegen!“  
  
„Na los, antworte mir.“ Richard genoss die Zeit mit Martin. Solange er mit ihm zusammen war, konnte er so tun, als ob nichts wäre, und sonnte sich in dessen Unbeschwertheit.    
  
„Ja, irgendwie schon.“  
  
Eine lange Pause. Akkordeonmusik. Das Knirschen von Kies unter den Schuhsohlen. Straßenlärm. Das Klappern von Besteck draußen in den Straßencafés, die sie passierten. Sie waren von der Museumsinsel über den Alex gelaufen und jetzt im Nikolaiviertel. Dunkle Sonnenbrillen in ihren Gesichtern, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Alle hatten nur Augen für den Fernsehturm und hielten ihre Handys in die Luft. Ein Paar fragte Martin, ob er ein Foto von ihnen vor dem Turm mit ihrem Handy machen könnte, und Richard lachte in seine Faust, während Martin lustlos auf den Auslöser drückte.  
  
„Und du?“, fragte Martin später. Sie standen am Brückengeländer und schauten auf die Spree, während sie das Eis aßen, das sie sich in einer alten Eisdiele hier gekauft hatten.  
  
„Was und ich?“  
  
„Hast du jemanden?“  
  
Martin lehnte sich jetzt seitlich ans Geländer und statt auf die Spree zu starren, grinste er Richard frech ins Gesicht.  
  
„Ich? Naja, es ist kompliziert."  
  
„Hmm. Ist es das nicht immer?“  
  
„Mag sein.“  
  
„Wenn es nicht kompliziert ist, dann nur weil du nicht genug empfindest.“  
  
Diesmal war es Richard, der laut lachte. Die Vögel flatterten aus den Bäumen, der Kopf eines dösenden Schnauzers ging hoch, so ungefähr.  
  
„Da mag was dran sein.“  
  
Stille.  
  
Martin leckte an seinem Erdbeereis.  
  
„Du siehst aus, als würdest du mich küssen wollen.“  
  
„Ich WILL dich küssen.“  
  
„Dann tu’s doch.“  
  
Richard lachte.  
  
„Das willst du nicht wirklich.“  
  
„Nun ja, vielleicht nicht unbedingt hier.“  
  
„Hast du Hunger?“  
  
„Ja, schon ein bisschen, jetzt, wo du fragst“, Martin blickte sich um und rümpfte die Nase, „aber hier wird’s schwer, hier gibt’s nur deutsche Küche.“  
  
„Und?“  
  
„Und ich esse kein Fleisch.“  
  
„Ahja, stimmt!“, Richard fuhr sich verlegen durch die kurzen Haare. Die Haartolle, die ihm für den Dreh verpasst wurde, fühlte sich noch immer ungewohnt an. Dauernd fiel sie ihm nach vorn. „Wie wär’s mit Falafel?“  
  
Sie schlenderten zum U-Bahnhof Klosterstraße und stiegen dort in die U-Bahn Richtung Pankow. Richard hielt sich an der Haltestange fest und stand dicht über Martin gebeugt, der beinahe vollkommen hinter Richard breiten Schultern verschwand.  
  
„Angst, erkannt zu werden?“, raunte Richard in sein Ohr.  
  
„Hmm, Angst ist nicht das richtige Wort.“  
  
Die U-Bahn verließ gerade den Untergrund und ratterte durch den Prenzlauer Berg. Links und rechts Altbauten, Balkone, Menschen mit nackten Oberkörpern, laufende Fernseher hinter offenen Fenstern.  
  
Ein Finger zupfte sanft an krausem, rot-blondem Barthaar.  
  
„Du hast da noch etwas Erdbeereis im Bart.“  
  
„Mmh... weg?“  
  
Etwas planlos liefen sie durch den Prenzlauer Berg. Martin zog es direkt in einen Plattenladen, der ihn mit diesiger Soul-Musik anlockte. Konzentriert blätterte er durch die Platten. Er hatte eine kleine Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen und für eins, zwei Minuten schien er völlig in seine Welt abgetaucht zu sein.  
  
„Hast du einen Plattenspieler?“  
  
Richard musste kurz nachdenken.  
  
„Hm, ja, tatsächlich.“  
  
In seinem Jugendzimmer. Im leeren Elternhaus.  
  
„Hier, Duke Ellington.“  
  
Wie beiläufig zog Martin eine Platte hervor. Richard nahm sie amüsiert, aber auch etwas verunsichert. Fragend sah er ihn an. Ein Lächeln wie in Stein gemeißelt. Martin zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Du zeigst mir Kunst, ich zeig dir Jazz, so sind die Regeln. Ich hab sie nicht gemacht.“  
  
„Na wenn das so ist, muss ich mich den Regeln wohl beugen.“  
  
Martin zahlte mit einem Fünf-Euro-Schein. Der kauzige Verkäufer leckte an seinen Fingern, um die Plastiktüte zu öffnen, und reichte sie ihm anschließend mit der Platte darin.  
  
„Hier“, sagte Martin und reichte sie an Richard weiter.  
  
„Ich kenn hier in der Gegend einen guten Platz, um den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten, hast du Lust?“  
  
„Sicher.“  
  
In einem Späti holten sie sich Wein und Oliven und setzten sich damit in den Mauerpark. Martin lachte, als Richard sich mit seinem stumpfen Multitool abmühte den Korken aus der Flasche zu ziehen.  
  
„Soll ich mal?“  
  
„Nein, geht schon!“  
  
Der Korken ploppte. Richard grinste triumphierend und neben den Rändern seiner Sonnenbrille sah man feine Lachfältchen.  
  
„Cheers“, sagte er und hielt Martin seinen Plastikbecher hin.  
  
„Cheers.“  
  
Sie stießen an und schauten auf die schwere rote Kugel, die sich über den Dächer von Berlin senkte.  
  
„Dort hinten ist Wedding.“  
  
„Mmh, wie die Hochzeit?“  
  
„Nein, keine Ahnung. Es ist ein Bezirk.“  
  
„Ah, verstehe.“  
  
„Schon komisch, oder?“, sagte Richard zufrieden. Er lag langgestreckt neben Martin und schaute auf die Häuserdächer.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Wir beide, hier, in Berlin.“  
  
„Naja, es gibt Komischeres.“  
  
„Es ist wie in diesen Richard Linklater Filmen. Zwei Menschen in einer fremden Stadt.“  
  
Statt zu fragen, zog Martin seine Augenbrauen nach oben.  
  
_„Before Sunrise, Before Sunset…?“_  
  
„Ah, ich dachte du redest von _School of Rock_.“  
  
Richard lachte in seinen Becher und verschüttete fast seinen Wein dabei.  
  
Belanglose Unterhaltung, Wein, Sonnenuntergang, ein schöner Mann... es war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte.  
  
„Sollen wir dann jetzt was essen gehen?“, schlug Martin bald vor, der nicht lange still sitzen konnte.  
  
„Klar, was schwebt dir vor?“  
  
Gemütlich schlenderten sie zurück zur Allee. Richard nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und hängte sie in den V-Ausschnitt seines weißen T-Shirts.  
  
„Na Falafel, oder?“  
  
„Sicher!“  
  
_Sicher_. Wie er das immer sagte. Es war nicht leicht an Martin heranzukommen und Richard wunderte sich, wie das letzte Nacht überhaupt hatte geschehen können. War das derselbe Mann, dessen schläfrige Finger ihm durch die Haare gefahren waren? Der so gelacht hatte, als Richard ihn überall geküsst und sein Bart ihn gekratzt hatte? Der ihm so lange in die Augen gesehen hatte, nachdem er gekommen war?  
  
Sie gingen vor zur Kreuzung. Hipster mit Einkaufsnetzen statt Taschen, Bauchtaschen quer um die Brust getragen statt um der Hüfte und Spiegelreflexkameras statt Smartphones. Über ihren Köpfen ratterte die U-Bahn. Ein gelber Wurm, der sich träge durch die Stadt fraß.  
  
„Ich mag es hier, es erinnert mich an New York“, sagte Richard etwas schwermütig. Seine Gedanken waren bei Lee und dem Parkettfußboden ihres gemeinsamen Apartments, von dem er genau wusste, wie er sich unter seinen nackten Füßen anfühlte. Dieses Gefühl von Heimat und Geborgenheit hatte er schon sehr lange nicht mehr gehabt. Am Ende eines harten Tages in starke Arme zu kriechen und den vertrauten Männerdurft unter seinen Achseln einzuatmen, während er ihm den Kopf streichelte und das lebensbejahende Brummen tief in seiner Brust, wenn er fragte: „Harter Tag?“  
  
Letztendlich hatte es zwischen ihnen so geendet wie es angefangen hatte. In einem Taxi. Hartes Schweigen statt betrunkenes Gelächter und der Blick zum Fenstern hinausgerichtet. Regnerischer Tag. Verloren irgendwo zwischen Broadway und Brooklyn.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung, Kumpel?“, fragte Martin in Richards schmerzhafte Erinnerung hinein.  
  
Sie kauerten auf niedrigen Hockern. Um ihnen herum hingen orientalische Wandteppiche und arabische Popmusik dröhnte aus den Boxen. Martin hatte die Ärmel seines nachtblauen Hemdes in die Ellbogen geschoben und biss in dampfendes Falafelbrot.  
  
Richard zuckte zusammen. Er wusste nicht, ob _Kumpel_ der richtige Ausdruck für jemanden war, dessen Penis man die Nacht zuvor im Mund gehabt hatte. Er hob seine schweren Schultern und lächelte traurig.  
  
„Sicher“, sagte er.  
  
Den Abend ließen sie in einer schummerigen Bar in der Nähe ausklingen. Sie war untypisch leer für diesen Bezirk. Weil alle in der Bar nebenan abhingen, in der man rauchen konnte. Richard wusste diesen Ort zu schätzen. Eine wortkarge Blondine in weißem Hemd schüttelte den Shaker mit bitterer Miene. An diesem Ort musste man nicht lachen. Man konnte einfach man selbst sein und einen kühlen Drink dabei genießen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, nuschelte Martin später im Bett. Das Kissen raschelte, als er sich schläfrig darin bewegte.  
  
„Was denn?“  
  
„Ich hab davon gehört.“  
  
„Oh.“  
  
Scheinbar war es nicht nur Martins Haut, die vom Sex ganz wund und aufgeraut war. Er selbst war jetzt ganz sanft und samtig. So wie man ihn nur selten – und in der Öffentlichkeit schon gar nicht – zu Gesicht bekam.  
  
„Wir müssen nicht drüber reden. Ich wollte nur, dass du weiß...“  
  
„Nein, ist schon gut. Sie, sie fehlt mir.“  
  
Richard hatte keinen Drang zum Weinen verspürt, bis er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, die wochenlang den Weg zu seinem Herzen verstopft hatten.  
  
„Oh Gott.“ Er kniff die Augen mit seinen Fingern zusammen und spürte, wie es langsam in ihn hochkroch.  
  
„Hey, ist schon gut. Komm her“ Martins Finger auf seiner Haut. Er wusste nicht, ob es zu viel war oder zu wenig. Er schluchzte und schlotterte am ganzen Körper. Unentdeckt und geborgen irgendwo zwischen Armen und sanftem Geflüster. So war das. Wenn es dunkel und trostlos war, krochen die Menschen ineinander.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Noch eins, zwei Nächte ging es zwischen ihnen gut. Sie bestellten beim Asiaten, aßen barfuß im Bett und streamten Filme. Sie lachten zusammen, schwiegen und schliefen miteinander. Die perfekte Sommerromanze, bis Martin das Unvermeidliche sagte. „Meine Freundin kommt morgen.“  
  
Eiswürfel klirrten, als Richard sie in die Gläser fallen ließ. Er schnaufte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Martin stand nur mit einem langen Hemd bedeckt in der Küche und beobachtete skeptisch, wie Richard sich ein Lächeln abrang. Er bekam ein Glas Aperol gereicht.  
  
„Weißt du, worauf ich jetzt Lust hab?“, hatte Martin einen Abend zuvor gesagt.  
  
„Nein, was?“  
  
„Einen Aperol. Schön kalt mit Eiswürfeln serviert.“  
  
Richard hatte ihn ausgelacht und am nächsten Tag war er in den Supermarkt gegangen und hatte eine Flasche Aperol gekauft. Hatte sogar in Kauf genommen, dass man ihm an der Supermarktkasse erkannte und sein Gesicht mit einem tapferen Lächeln in die Kamera gehalten.  
  
„Wir wussten doch beide, dass das hier nur ein paar Tage dauern würde“, sagte Richard und schluckte schwer. Tapfer lächelte er sich durch das Gespräch.  
  
„Ja“, sagte Martin, doch wirkte betroffen.  
  
„Cheers“, bot Richard an. Martin zögerte. Das leise Klirren von Gläsern, die gegeneinander schlugen.  
  
„Cheers.“  
  
Ein letztes Mal hielt er seinen schlafenden Körper im Arm und genoss die Stille in seinem Herzen. Schon wenige Tage waren genug, um süchtig danach zu werden. Nach dem Gefühl von Haut auf Haut, seinem heißen Atem an seinem Ohr, seiner Stimme mitten in der Nacht, den herben Männerduft in seinem Laken. Berlin würde ihn schon auffangen. Daniel mit seiner zähen Art, Julie mit ihrem Lächeln, das sein Herz berührte, und die Maske.  
  
„Was denn, heute so schlapp?“, fragte sie. Richard hing zerknirscht in ihrem Frisiersessel und sie versuchte mehrere Hauttöne, um die Blässe aus seinem Gesicht zu kriegen. Er schloss die Augen und brummte. Eine feste Umarmung, ein Kuss auf die Stirn und ein langer Kuss auf die Lippen, so hatten sie sich an diesem Morgen voneinander verabschiedet.  
  
Keine neue Nachrichten von Lee und nur noch ein kreisrunder Rand von einem Glas auf seiner Penguin-Ausgabe von _1984_.  
  
Er war allein. Mit den Menschen, die vorm _Curry 36_ Schlange standen und Mustafa, der als einziger auf ihn wartete. Und dann war da noch die Stadt. Diese große, dreckige Hure, wie die Leute sie hier nannten. Menschen kamen nach Berlin, trieben es wild und gingen wieder, nachdem sie einen hohen Preis gezahlt hatten.  
  
Und auch Richard fiel es schwer seine Beziehung zu ihr zu definieren. Geborgenheit und Einsamkeit lagen hier nicht dicht beieinander, sie waren eins. Nur wer es aushielt, verloren zu sein, würde sich irgendwann in ihr finden. Wer akzeptierte, dass Glücklichsein kein dauerhafter Zustand, sondern ein kurzer Moment an einem Wintermorgen im Weinbergpark war, konnte eine lange und gesunde Beziehung mit ihr führen.  
  
Richard spürte den kalten Sprühnebel der Airbrush-Pistole im Gesicht und suchte nach einer Antwort, mit der keiner mehr rechnete. Er brummte etwas unter dem lauten Geräusch des Kompressors. „Entschuldige, was?“, fragte Andy, als sie die Airbrush-Pistole absetzte und das Geräusch mit einem Seufzer nachließ. Richard wiederholte, was er gesagt hatte.  
  
„Es ist kompliziert.“


End file.
